


An Eccentric Situation

by LesbianKJ



Series: WIPs [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, I have no regrets, Jealousy, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Past One-Sided Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Slow Burn, but what else is new, i thrive on gay angst, so I did a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: It only made sense that they got together. They both were beautiful people and the power couple of the school. Mon-El Daxam and Lena Luthor were made for each other.Wait what?Yeah, Kara Danvers is trying to convince herself on the last bit too. But Mon-El makes Lena happy and who is she to break-up a relationship? Even though, she's have had a crush on Lena since the beginning of the school year. And Mon-El is a jerk behind Lena's back.  And maybe she's feeling a little salty because she had finally had the guts to ask Lena out and Mon-El shattered her dreams.Well, it wouldn't be high school if there wasn't a little bit of drama.Okay, a lot.





	1. Intro

Kara really did try to ignore the way her stomach twisted unpleasantly at the sight of them together, laughing and smiling. It shouldn’t have been him: taking up all her time, making her laugh, touching her in such a intimate and loving way. . .it should have been anybody but  _ him.  _ While he was a nice and supportive boyfriend to Lena, he was a complete jerk and douchebag to everybody else. There had been so many times that he had cut people off when they were talking or how he hit on other girls but proclaimed that they were just friends. It grated on her nerves but she endured it because Mon El Daxam made Lena happy. She would always gush about him and always have him by her side. The longer that they spend time with each other, the more and more that Lena had become dependent on him. 

 

Not that she didn’t understand it, she saw it happened in front her before with Alex and Maxwell. They had broken up and gotten together of a maximum of three times, over the course of three years and it was the most emotionally tiring thing that Kara had ever witness. She remembered staying up at night listening to Alex going on and on about what an ass Maxwell was, during the break ups and she also remembered the text messages and the phone calls. And during their make-ups, Kara would hear about how wonderful Maxwell was and how he changed his ways (when he really didn’t) and blah, blah, blah. And while she have been keeping her mouth shut about Mon El, she was very vocal about Maxwell. Pointing out, all the wrong that he had done when they last got together or when Alex recalled a memory and didn’t catch what Maxwell did or said was wrong. Alex had always responded with a hum or a terse nod but nothing else. 

 

It really made Kara want to bang her head against a wall. 

 

Thankfully, Kara’s wisdom finally came through to Alex when Maxwell had did something extremely disrespectful but instead of owning up to it, he blamed her for it. Though Kara hated that Alex had to learn that way, she has been overall glad that she would never hear another word of praise about him from Alex ever again. 

 

Kara had really believed that would be the last time that she would ever have to witness something like that but then she met Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor, who had stole Kara’s breathe away when she first said hello on the first day of Sophomore year and Kara had been sure that she could get lost into those green eyes forever. And as the two had become fast friends, Kara’s crush only grew and when she finally had the guts to ask Lena out, the youngest Luthor was walking into school with the National City High School quarterback, Mon El Daxam. 

 

“He asked me out over the weekend, isn’t that great, Kara?” Lena asked, her green eyes lit with happiness. 

 

And even though Kara felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and crack into a million pieces, she smiled and nodded anyway.

 

“That’s great, Lee, I’m so happy for you.”

 

“I knew you would be!” Lena said and she pulled her into a hug.

 

Kara hugged her back, forcibly and had to fight back the strongest urge to cry because the world really was being unfair. Lucy had let out a shock laugh, and James had looked at her sympathetically, and Winn and Alex had treated her with ice cream and a Harry Potter marathon. During it all, Kara had made herself promise that she would give Mon El a try and that she would try to ignore the bitter feelings that would bubble up. At first it had been easy because Mon El had proved to be a nice and funny guy.

 

On the first day.

 

Then it went downhill from there. Kara noticed that Mon El had the tendency of being loud, unnecessarily loud. As if the whole school had to know the conversation that they were having but Kara dismissed it because she once knew a friend that had troubled of speaking in a ‘normal voice’ because they could not hear themselves at that level and had to speak loudly to hear themselves. But then he came particularly loud when the conversation didn’t involve him and they were forced to engage him into it. Lena didn’t seem to mind but every once in awhile, Kara could see Lucy’s smile becoming strain and Alex narrowing her eyes and even James and Winn would show an emotion of annoyance. The one thing that really pissed the group of was Mon El’s ability to get angry at  _ everything.  _

 

Somebody had sat in his usual seat? He would refuse to take another seat and would storm off in a huff.

 

Lena didn’t share the same lunch period as them.

 

Somebody didn’t like the same thing that he did? It required him to degrade everything about that person and then some. 

 

Lena was nowhere to be seen.

 

Everything that the group saw about Mon El, Lena did not because she wasn’t around when it happened. Another cruel joke by the world and Kara couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Lena never seen it before. Lena’s a very brilliant and intelligent girl and Mon El’s behavior was so blatantly disgusting and surely she had to have noticed it too. Love couldn’t make you  _ that blind _ . Or maybe it did, Kara couldn’t be for sure since she has never been in a relationship but she’s absolutely positive that she would never go through it and lose her personality and morals in the process. But at the same time she knew that she could never be for sure, after all she didn’t Alex would continually get back together with Maxwell.

 

Kara sighed loudly as she blinked out of her reverie and turned to see Lena and Mon El in the distant looking hopelessly in love before looking away and trying to insert herself back into her friends’ conversation. As she listened to Winn and Alex argue about science stuff, Kara decided right then and there that love was complicated and messy. That while she desperately wanted it and she that she wanted it with Lena, she was perfectly okay with avoiding it. It was kind of, if not completely, masochistic to put your heart through such misery. 


	2. Plans

Kara felt a pair of arms wrap around her as somebody’s chin rested on the nook of her neck. She wouldn’t have thought more of it, if it wasn’t for the fact that her heart skipped a beat and her so-called friends and sister had amused expressions on their faces. Very tentatively, Kara placed at a hand onto Lena’s arms and lean into the hug briefly before she turned around to face the green-eyed girl. Lena smiled at Kara before sitting beside her and taking a french fry from her tray.

 

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed as she swapped at Lena’s arm.

 

“Ow! What? It’s only one fry, Kar.”

 

“One fry is everything to her, Lee, you know that.” Alex teased.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately at Kara, causing her breath to hitch quietly and a nervous smile in return. Lord, the things that Lena did to her with just a glance was really unfair. It’s a miracle at all that Kara was still alive and breathing. 

 

“Yes, that does seem about right. What are we going to do with you?”

 

“Wait a minute, what does-”

 

“Hey you guys!” Mon El yelled as he walked towards their table.

 

The playful mood dropped considerably but Lena and Mon El paid no mind to it. Kara’s stomach twisted as Mon El threw an arm around Lena’s shoulder and kissed her on the lips. She turned her head and swallowed hard as her heart panged with sorrow. 

 

“What are you doing here, Lee? Shouldn’t you be in class?” 

 

“Ah, I should but I decided to skip.” Lena said with a serious expression.

 

“What?” 

 

“Being bad is my job babe.” Mon El said.

 

Another kiss. Kara’s blood ran hot.

 

“That’s very hard to believe,” Lucy cut in. “Goody-two shoes, Lena Luthor? Skipping?”

 

A small smirk formed on Lena’s face as she narrowed her eyes. “I’m warning you, Lane.”

 

“Warning me?” Lucy repeated. “What are you going to do to me, Luthor? Everybody at this table knows that it’s true.”

 

“I’ll stop buying you sugar cookies.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would. Try me.”

 

The group chuckled as Lucy and Lena engaged into a staredown, Lena was about to be crowned victor when Mon El wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed in surprise and turned towards him, playfully hitting him. 

 

“Mon El! I was just about to win! That’s the closest I ever gotten to beating Lucy.”

 

“Excuses,” Lucy sighed. “I’m still the reigning champ.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. “Well, I better get going.”

 

“I thought you were skipping?” Kara teased.

 

“Oh, hush you.”  Lena said. “But I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Once Lena was out of earshot, Alex looked down at her watch and said. “An all-time new record! Three minutes this time.”

 

Everyone except for Mon El and Kara chuckled at this, instead they looked confused and annoyed respectively.

 

“Alex, stop.” Kara warned.

 

Alex just shrugged. 

 

It had been a four whole weeks since Lena and Mon El started dating, and Lena still hadn’t found the balance between spending time with Mon El and having time with them. Kara knew that Lena wasn’t doing it on purpose but with juggling spending time with her boyfriend and friends, equally, she also had student body council (which she was the president), Tennis, and business meetings that she had to attend with her older brother, Lex, since their father has yet to decide who would inherit the company. Everyone in the group understood this, yet Winn and Alex were getting a little antsy since it’s been a minute since the trio did a project. 

 

“What’s a new record?” Mon El asked.

 

“Nothing.” Kara said, shaking her head. 

 

“Oh.”

 

He frowned but didn’t push the subject. 

 

They sat there in awkward silence before Mon El decided to take hold of the conversation. It started with a funny video that he watched, then to what happened during football practice, and then sports. While it all sound interesting, nobody could really put a word in making it a monologue. There were a few times that they did laugh, genuinely, tears welling up in their eyes but as he continued to talk, their laughters became more forced and it made their cheek twitching uncomfortably. Winn had attempted to talk about a funny story that happened to him but Mon El cut him off with another story to tell. At these moments, Kara despised Mon El because it was quite clear that he  _ loved  _ to hear himself talk.

 

By then, the group’s mood shifted to gloominess but Mon El paid no heed to it. Fortunately, the bell rung to signal, the end of first lunch and gave them a chance to quickly leave the table. Unfortunately, anything that they wanted to talk about had to wait until the end of the day. Kara sighed at this because it was usually like this four times a week. Now with Mon El in the picture, everybody was expected to mold their lives around him. Which felt like a test from the heavens to see if they could keep their cool.

 

There had been a couple of times where Alex would snap at Mon El but thankfully they were able to stop it. The last thing that they needed was the tension to go even higher and make others even more uncomfortable. He was an okay guy maybe they should lower their expectations? Maybe they were expecting too much out of him, after all he was only human. 

 

“Oh god, Kara’s brain is at work.” Alex said, dramatically. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, what makes you think so?” 

 

“Crinkle.” Alex said, pressing a finger between Kara’s brows.

 

“Darn Crinkle.” Kara muttered before she shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well, when you figure it out, know that it’s okay to talk to me.”

 

Kara grinned and nudged Alex’s shoulder. “Of course, I do.”

 

* * *

 

 “Kara!” 

 

Kara turned around just in time (barely) as Lena jumped on her and with a squeak, Kara grabbed Lena’s waist and stumbled back, stopping just before they fell on the ground. The feeling of Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist, triggered some very dirty thoughts, ones that involved slamming Lena up against a nearby wall and before she could fall even deeper into that rabbit hole, she placed Lena onto the ground quickly.

 

“Lee, you can’t just jump on unexpecting people!” Kara exclaimed, blushing furiously.

 

“But you always catch me,” Lena said with a smile. “I do apologize but I have exciting news for you!”

 

“What is this exciting news that required you to jump on me?”

 

Lena chuckled softly. “I have the whole weekend free.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen in surprise and a small smile started to form. “You’re lying.”

 

Lena shook her head. “No business meetings, no tennis practice, no student council, and Mon El has football practice all this weekend. I’m totally, utterly, free this weekend.”

 

“Chinese food and Netflix, tonight?” Kara asked excitingly.

 

“Star Wars and Harry Potter marathon, tomorrowー”

 

“ーAnd then romantic-comedies on Sunday?” 

 

“Obviously and we’ll start with  _ How To Lose A Guy in Ten Days _ .” Lena said.

 

“We started with that last time,” Kara protested. “Can’t we watch  _ Overboard _ ?”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes and very wrongfully bit her lower lip in thought. “Fine, but then Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey next.”

 

“You always have to watch the original first.” Kara said with a smile. “Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell were meant to be.”

 

“It’s such a shame that Kate doesn’t follow in her mother’s footsteps and get with Matthew.” Lena sighed wistfully.

 

“And are you sure that I have you all to myself?”

 

God, why did that sound so. . .romantic? So possessive? Something along the lines of being in a relationship.

 

“Yes, you will and if Mon El calls, I’ll ignore him. We haven’t been spending time together and I’ll like to change that.”

 

Lena then intertwined their fingers together and pulled Kara close causing the blonde girl’s breath to hitch as she stared into her friend’s green eyes that seemed to change to a greenish gray. There was a slight smile on Lena’s face as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Kara’s.

 

“Will you give me the chance to?”

 

Kara could never said no to her.

 

“Of course.”


	3. Girls' Weekend pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna Earp makes a small appearance and Kara is even more of a gay mess.

“You guys are such slobs when you’re together,” Lex teased.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearest pillow before she threw it at him. “We are not, what are you doing in my room anyway? We’re trying to watch Netflix.”

 

Lex barely had to time deflected the pillow and the girls giggled at him as he gave them a mocking glare. He then flopped on Lena’s bed and went to steal a shrimp from Lena’s bowl that she quickly pulled out of his reach. Lex then turned to Kara and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I wouldn’t touch any of my potstickers, if I was you.”

 

Lena laughed. “She’s serious, Lex. The last time some try that, Winn’s arm was sore for a week.”

 

With this warning, Lex slowly retracted his hand and looked at the screen. “What are you guys watching?”

 

“None of your business,” Lena said. “Can you leave and not be an asshole brother? I’m trying to spend time with Kara.”

 

“It has been a few weeks since this house suffered a girls’ weekend.” Lex hummed. “Which I enjoyed very tremendously.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Miss you, too, Lex.”

 

Lex gave her a charming smile. “Okay, I’ll leave you to, to it. Might drop by later.”

 

“Please refrain not to.” Lena called after her brother’s retreating body.

 

“Which TV show should we watch?”

 

“Oo! We need to get catch up with  _ Wynonna Earp _ before season 2 comes out.”

 

“That’s months from now.”

 

“Yeah, then the next thing you know, season 2 is here and we have yet to finish Season 1.” Lena said, as she clicked on it.

 

As the TV show started to play, Lena threw a blanket of them and Kara subconsciously scooted towards her. Their arms brushed together and Kara could feel hers tingle with electricity causing her face to heat up and made her glad that the lights were out and Lena was paying attention to the show. She had tuned out the show for a moment to glance at Lena and felt her mouth go a little dry. 

 

Why did Lena have to be so beautiful? Her dark brown hair was tossed to the side, her neck exposed to Kara and her tanktop strap had fell down to her arm, showing her freckled shoulder. Kara turned red and felt ashamed of her thoughts. This was her best friend, after all, who had a boyfriend and here she was fantasizing about her.  

 

“Well, that was stupid.” Lena said, breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Why didn’t she just stay on the bus and wait?” Lena continued, gesturing to the screen. “I mean they’re in the middle of the woods and the bus just broke down, that just screams that she’s going to be murdered.”

 

Kara broke into a smile and shook her head. “Lee, the show has to start somewhere.”

 

“I know but that’s just common sense, don’t go out into the woods, especially if somebody tells you not to. They’re not just saying it for their health.” 

 

Kara laughed. “Lena, you’re such a critic.”

 

“I know, that’s why Lex hates when I watch scary movies with him.”

 

“I can see.” 

 

Lena turned a certain angle to hit Kara’s arm.

 

“Ow!  _ Rude! _ ”

 

“No you’re rude.”

 

“Actually,  _ you  _ are. Didn’t you want to watch  _ Wynonna Earp _ , and we only, actually watched about a minute or so of it?”

 

Lena huffed and rewinded it back to the scene that she was complaining. Kara shook her head, and for whatever crazy reason, rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. She sighed in relief as Lena’s shoulder remained relaxed and that she didn’t flinch at it. They watched the first episode in silence, making a few comments here and there , Lena actually pausing at certain points so that she could rant about either the illogicalness of the scene or the lack of common sense.

 

“Like you would do any better.” Kara snorted. “And you’re just as stubborn as Waverly.”

 

Lena opened her mouth before she closed it. “Touche.”

 

Though, Lena criticism almost everything in the show, Kara could tell that Lena was in love with it. She was way too invested into the characters, there had been moments when stare at it without saying a word and sometimes yelling at the characters to do something.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe Waverly said that.” Lena said, laughing. “ _ I get it, you’re a lesbian not an unicorn.  _ Like bless her, she’s so precious. That was golden.”

 

Kara was laughing too because it  _ was  _ funny, the typical talking about two different things and misunderstandings.

 

“They’re so cute together, when does the Wayhaught scenes happen?!” Lena sighed.

 

“The what?”

 

“It’s their ship name.” 

 

“And you know this because . . . ?”

 

“I can.” 

 

Kara rolled her eyes.

 

They ended the season with Lena calling Willa all kinds of names, her relief that Bobo was dead, and so forth.

 

“Urgh, maybe we should have waited a month before Season 2 came out.” Lena sighed as she laid on her bed.

 

“Told you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The two laid on Lena’s bed and Kara yawned, giving away that she was very tired. 

 

“I guess it’s time to go to sleep,” Lena said as she reached for her remote and turned the tv off. “The first thing after breakfast is watching Harry Potter.”

 

“And try not to not to drool too much at the Bellatrix scenes.” Kara said sleepily.

 

“How can I not when Helena Bonham Carter is a badass? She’s literally one initial away from being Head Bitch in Charge.”

 

Kara laughed and got off of Lena’s bed and reached for her bag. “I’m going to go change.”

 

“Well, by all means go get dressed for bed.”

 

“Didn’t know I needed your permission.” Kara said over her shoulder.

 

“Of course, you do, it’s my house!”

 

Kara shook her head as she headed down the hallway to go inside the bathroom. She switched out her jeans and shirt, for Supergirl shorts and tanktop and once she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and allowed it to come down in waves and had brushed her teeth, she head back to Lena’s room and forgot how to breathe.

 

Lena was being unfair, utterly and  _ completely  _ unfair. She had her hair in a messy bun and worn sweatpants that hung loosely around her waist and just a sports bra. She didn’t have abs, exactly not like Kara’s anyway, but her stomach was toned enough that it was obviously that she worked out. Kara could’ve honestly fainted right then and there. Best friends shouldn’t give other best friends heart attacks, it was rude and highly disrespectful. 

 

Kara didn’t deserve this torture, she was already struggling with her crush, Lena’s beauty, intelligence, long legs, those green eyes that seem to shift with her mood, her laugh, the way Lena looked so good in those Tennis skirts. . . and now this? Somebody just  _ have  _ to put Kara out of her misery.

 

“I think I’ll take the couch,” Kara managed.

 

She started to walk over to the couch opposite of Lena’s bed, when Lena caught her wrist.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve always slept in the bed with me.”

 

_ Not when you were dressed like that.  _ Kara wanted to say before instead she forced a smile.

 

“I know but, um, the couch is very comfortable?” 

 

_ Why did that come out as a question?  _ Kara inwardly scolded herself.

 

Lena’s smile became confused and she tilt her head slight as she ran her hand through her hair. Kara could’ve sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

 

_ Can you not be so perfect?  _  Kara thought as she stumbled back, her heart pounding way too loudly.

 

“Are you sure? The bed’s big enough for the both of us, you know this.”

 

She did but as of late, she has always fantasized of waking up next to Lena and watching her sleep peacefully as she ran her thumb against Lena’s cheek before leaning in and kissing Lena on the lips. To which the dark hair girl would wake up sleepily and smile lovingly at her. And it would overall hurt her to ever come close to making that fantasy true but knowing that she couldn’t because Lena was dating Mon El.

 

“Positive, see you in the morning.” Kara said as she laid on the couch.

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena said softly, her voice still filled with confusion.

 

“Goodnight, Lena.” Kara said.

 

She then turned her body so that she was facing the back of the couch and with that Lena turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Lena and Kara, I have yet to finish Season 1 of Wynonna Earp but I end up with vague spoilers of the season finale: so I know that Willa and Bobo dies but that's it. I will watch the second part of it the day before season 2 premiers. But who else agrees that Wayhaught for the win on best ship name?


	4. Girls' Weekend pt 2

It took a little longer for Kara to go to sleep, her thoughts were way too loud. Her crush for Lena and her jealousy (which she was coming to terms with) of Mon El was wedging a hole in Lena’s and her friendship. Why did she have crushes on the most unattainable girls whether they were straight or already in a relationship? It did nothing good for her heart and Kara wonder if she was subconsciously doing this on purpose. Last year, it had been Lucy Lane and she even admitted that much to her. Of course, her confession left them feeling awkward towards each other especially when Lucy told her, that she was dating James. 

 

Kara could’ve died right then and there. How could she had not seen the signs of them beginning together, was her crush for Lucy was that big that she was so oblivious not to see it. James and Lucy were a  _ little too  _ friendly to ever be considered just friends but when you have a raging crush, reality and common sense didn't have any room there. Or that could just be Kara.

 

She shifted again, pulling the blankets close to her body and tucked her feet underneath. Kara cursed herself for turning down Lena’s offer as she made herself into the ball under the sheets. How in the world could she forget about the air vent above the couch? Oh, that’s right it was either waking up next to Lena and crushing her gay heart or being cold for the rest of the night. The air vent it was and the cold never bother her anyway or that what she was saying to herself as she ducked her head under the blanket as well.

 

The next morning, Kara woke up and stretch her body sore from being balled up for so long. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around the room to see that Lena wasn’t in it. That was a good thing, Kara decided. It saved them both from the awkwardness that Kara unfortunately caused. She walked outside of Lena’s room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Luthor siblings were eating breakfast. Lillian had made it very clear when they first started Girls’ Weekend that she did not want to see them at all, so they spent most of their time out her way.

 

Lex only recently started joining in to bother Lena but it has long since lost it affects. 

 

There was a plate of eggs, grits, bacon, toast and another plate of pancakes waiting for Kara with a glass of orange juice.

 

“You know, I wish I had your metabolism,” Lex said as Kara sat down. “I would eat at least every hour.”

 

“You do that already,” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

 

Lex pushed her and Lena wrinkled her nose with a smile and pushed him back. Kara smiled softly at their interaction as she ate. This was familiar grounds, Kara was used to seeing Lex’s and Lena’s banter. The way they bicker and carry on, it made it little easier for Kara to breathe. Lena dating Mon El was a shift, a change, that Kara didn’t want. It was unfamiliar and made her stomach twist unpleasantly and there had been a few time where she was close to snapping at him. . .

 

Kara was unfamiliar with the emotion, jealousy. 

 

She had been lucky to avoid it with Lucy.

 

“Alright, Kara Danvers, what’s wrong?” Lena said.

 

Kara blinked and turned to Lena. “Hm? Why would you think that something is wrong?”

 

“First,” Lena held up a finger. “You’re extremely quiet and you’re usually a thousand words per minute.”

 

“Second,” another finger, “you’re not really eating and that’s the most absurd thing I have ever seen.”

 

“And third of all,” Lena waved three fingers in Kara’s face, “Crinkle.”

 

She pushed her three fingers between Kara’s brows and the blond inwardly cursed. Stupid Crinkle.

 

“It’s nothing really,” Kara protested.

 

Lena leaned back and gave Kara a look. 

 

“Really!”

 

Lena shrugged. “Fine, you don’t want to tell your best friend what’s wrong then I guess we can start Harry Potter.”

 

“Don’t guilt trip me, Lee.” Kara protested.

 

“Guilt trip? You shouldn’t feel guilty if it’s nothing.” Lena said, getting out of her seat.

 

“Yeah, she’s good at that,” Lex said as Lena left the room. “You better tell her or she’ll be giving you the cold shoulder for the rest of the weekend.”

 

Kara looked at the door that Lena had just left through and then at Lex.

 

“She wouldn’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

Score 1 Kara, 0 for Lex.

 

Lena didn’t push any further about the subject and didn’t give Kara the cold shoulder. It was like it was a regular Girls’ Weekend and honestly, that made Kara feel even worse. Even so much so that when they got the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, that Kara allowed Lena to gush over Bellatrix when she would’ve just rolled her eyes and said something about Lena’s obsession. 

 

“Okay, something really  _ is  _ wrong because I think this is the first time I really got to gush about Bellatrix in front of you for  _ this  _ long.” Lena said as she paused the movie. 

 

Kara shrugged. “I do allow you to have that full rant once a month and since it has been four weeks since we have had a proper Girls’ Weekend.”

 

Kara winced at her words realizing how bitter they sound.

 

“Is this why you’re acting so weird?” Lena asked. “Because I haven’t been hanging out with you as much?”

 

“No!”

 

Lena gave Kara a look and the blonde sigh. “Maybe.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

 

“Lena, you’re doing all these things and barely get a break! Why add on to the burden?”

 

“Kara, you’re not a burden! Nor is Tennis or Mon El- Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes- or Student Body Council-”

 

“The Student Body Council is not a burden to you?” Kara repeated.

 

Lena smiled and shook her head. “Okay, sometimes but the point is, you’re are not a burden and it’s sometimes a relief when you come by.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Kara, I wouldn’t lie to you,” Lena said. “I’ll admit that these last four weeks were an absolute bore without you. Who else was going to talk to me about JT and NSYNC? Or all those TV shows that we watch like  _ Veep?” _

 

Kara gave Lena a weak smile and Lena gave her a tight hug. “I haven’t been a great best friend, have I?”

 

“It’s fine, Lee,” Kara protest.

 

“No, it’s not, I’ve been ignoring you and that’s not okay,” Lena said. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

Lena pulled away from the hug and looked Kara in the eye and Kara sighed. She knew that there was not enough convincing to tell Lena that it was fine, she understood that she couldn’t be a top priority every time. Lena’s mind was made up and she was stubborn like that. 

 

“Fine,” Kara sighed. “Only because I know you won’t change your mind.”

 

Lena smiled at her mischievously and Kara couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not.


End file.
